The Miserable One
by Jet556
Summary: In the farm lands of Thundera, a beast roams stealing crops from farmers. Things are not as they seem. The beast in question is an evabon, deaf and mute, forced to steal to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**I promised I'd be back. With this new Evabon story, I bring you a sort of a retelling of Gard's but different in its own right, with a tragic twist. This story takes place when Kat and Kit's father was alive, before the fall of Thundera.**

**Night's Cover**

"Okay kids, got to sleep or Gard will get you!" The farmer looked at his four children. A hard days work had made him tired and rumors of a beast stealing farmer's crops had him nervous.

Outside, the beast was at work. An evabon, with skin as black as obsidian, deaf and mute was at work. At night he stole crops so he could live. It was that simple. His name was Grak. He was fairly young, only thirty-seven and quite tall, seven feet. As he clumsily stole food, being aware of the noise he was making, Grak thought about why he was mute and why he was deaf. What did he do to deserve such a punishment? If he were blind as well he would have starved in a matter of days,

Finally, Grak saw a light. Coming from the farmer's home. Instantly, Grak knew that someone was holding a lamp inside. Through the windows, the lamp was getting closer to the door. Within seconds, Gark ran away, completely forgetting the crops he had been stealing.

The farmer opened the door and looked at the crops that were mysteriously on the ground instead of in it. He scratched his head. Less work for him, but who had been out here?

While the farmer wondered, Grak stopped running. He forced his knuckled against his forehead something that evabon frequently did when frustrated. He had forgotten the crops he had been stealing. Crops tasted better than roots. They tasted so much better!

Grak walked towards a nearby river. He was hungry and needed food to survive. As he loudly splashed after fish, Grak's stomach rumbled. Grak didn't like stealing but crops were easier to get than fish! He was usually miserable because of his stealing. It was something he wasn't comfortable with but stealing farmers' crops was so easy. What else was there for him to do?

Finally, Grak got a fish. A smile on his face, Grak held a fish in his right hand. The smile vanished as soon as the fish slipped out of his grasp.

Grak pursued the fish! He didn't get it. In the end he slipped in a rock. As the fish swam away, Grak slammed a fist into the water. He looked up at the moon and glared at it. Why? Why was he treated this way?

Then a smell came to Grak's nose. Roasting meat. His mouth watered. He followed the smell to a clearing where some soldiers from Thundera were camped out. Grak stared at the meat in torment. He was starving and there was no way for him to get to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, gang. Grak being disabled was an idea that I had for when I was thinking up the character. The idea is that the evabon are persecuted because they are viewed as monsters, these stories are stories of the persecuted, so why should one of them not have disabilities? It makes it harder for Grak because he can't here his persecutors coming and he can't talk to someone to explain his predicament. This is Grak's tragic story and it will only last three chapters. I plan this to be a part of a series that involves the individual ThunderCats having encountered evabon before Gard, just none gray skinned. In The Savage Heart I mentioned that Panthro has seen evabon before, I'll expand on that in my next story. Gard will appear in each of the stories but he will not encounter the ThunderCats in any of them.**

**An Evabon's Fate is known!**

Grak looked at the encampment. He his eyes had been so fixed on the food that he didn't see something horrible. When his eyes did see it, the look of shock on Grak's face, it explained to him one thing: an evabon's fate is known.

Grak's eyes were fixed on the slain bodies of evabon. Tied by the ankles to a long piece of wood, the bodies were to be presented by the royal family of Thundera. These weren't soldiers these were murderers. There were just not men but women and children too!

Tears started to fall from Grak's eyes. These murderers had probably massacred an entire village! The bodies would probably be made mockery of! He could not let that happen!

Grak grabbed a large rock and threw it at the soldiers. As he jumped into the firelight, he felt blades cut his skin. Fighting off his attackers, Grak made his way to the bodies. He had to rescue them! The moment Grak got to the bodies he felt something sharp enter his back. He turned around to see a young jaguar, he was holding a dagger and in the firelight Grak saw his own black blood.

He now knew the span of his life. He would only last until sunrise.

Grak jumped! Thirty feet away was the length he jumped. Death would be coming for him. When it did his body would not be presented to the tyrant Claudus and his demon spawn Lion-O! He might have been deaf but he knew about Claudus. He was an outcast solely for being an evabon. He was an outcast because of his disabilities but because of his race, viewed as monsters by all others. So judgmental, they never got to know the evabon. Grak wasn't a monster. He was an evabon! A person!

If only one of the great gray skinned evabon of legend were to come to their aid! If only they were not fairy tales! Where was the hero of the people, where was Gard? Viewed as a bogeyman by non-evabon who did not know him to be a guardian angel. Where was he?

Finally, Grak stopped jumping away and landed on the edge of the wilderness. He collapsed to the ground and he tried his best to keep his eyes open. To close them was to die.

Then something appeared that kept his eyes open for the longest time. A gray-skinned evabon, covered in scars. The symbol of Thundera was burned into his chest. He was so old but instantly he knew who it was. Using sign language, Grak asked the question. The gray skin nodded in response and Grak smiled for perhaps the last time. The gray skinned evabon, Gard, for that's who he was stayed with Grak.

Grak starred at Gard with eyes filled with joy. Gard did exist! However, Gard did not feel the joy. He knew that his long exile would never come to an end as long as his own people were treated like monsters, him the worst of the monsters.

When Grak passed on, the sun had begun to rise. Gard sighed a sad sigh and looked at the poor miserable being before him.

"May the winds carry your soul homeward." Gard looked at the open eyes of Grak. He closed them, a frown upon his face. "I will return for your body, tragic one, I promise." Gard left. The Mumm-Ra Monkeys had started to become worse. Gard would return for Grak's body once he had dealt with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, gang. Now I stated that some ThunderCats would be appearing in these stories. Which ones? Well, if the place this story takes place in didn't give you a clue then just read it.**

**Where He Had Fallen**

Beneath an apple tree, laid Grak's body. Eyes closed, a smile on his face, free from the torment he had gone through in life. It was beneath this tree that some young cats found him. WilyKat and WilyKit were their names.

When they found the body, they were taken over by curiosity. They had never seen an evabon before. His skin, black like obsidian made him seem like he had been made from the shadows! The way his body laid in the shade made him seem almost invisible.

WilyKat touched Grak's shoulder with a fallen tree branch. When he did not move, both WilyKat and Kit knew that this evabon was not alive.

"Poor old thing!" Kit placed a hand on Grak's head. There was a large scar there but it did not seem to be what killed the evabon.

"What is it?" Kat looked at the body. He had never seen anything like it before. "A god? A monster?" Kit shook here head.

"A person but not like us." She placed a flower in Grak's right hand. "I wonder where he came from."

"I don't know but I don't like being this close to the wilderness." Kat started to walk away. "Let's go! I don't want Gard to get me!" Kit followed her brother. She too didn't want to be stolen away by the bogeyman that was Gard. "You know I wonder what the monster is that is stealing crops."

"It must be as tall as the sky!" Kat laughed at Kit's comment. He could not imagine the creature being that tall.

Crops stopped disappearing at that point. No one knew what happened to the beast that roamed the farmlands and it was quickly forgotten.

Gard did return for Grak's body. He made a funeral raft for the fallen evabon and when WilyKat and WilyKit returned to look at the body, they found it had vanished. They had believed it had been eaten by that bogeyman of legend who was far different from how he was known to the non-evabon.

Kat and Kit would sometimes discuss Grak's body. They would discuss whom he was, where he came from, what he was. Grak was not entirely forgotten. To the soldiers he had encountered that fateful night he was the evabon that got away. To the WilyKittens he was the mysterious body they had found. To Gard he had been a friend he had lost too soon. So he would be remembered.

**The End**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this story and join me for my next one featuring Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Claudus and Jaga. New evabon will be introduced, none of them gray skinned, and you will feel sorry for them. Until then, read and review.**


End file.
